Masky
DISCLAIMER: While Masky & Hoodie are not Creepypastas, it is still fine to portray them as such. Masky & Hoodie belong to Marble Hornets ''Tim Wright ''is one of the main characters of the Marble Hornets ARG and was a friend of Brian, one of the missing cast members, and also the personae Masky. He appears frequently and to date is one of the most mysterious characters in the series. Because of a chain of events that occur later in the series, Tim eventually becomes the central point of view. Masky is notable for being one of the major driving plot devices in the series and being a recurring character. Masky's actions and the theories surrounding him have lead to the concept of proxies being created, although Masky himself (nor Hoody), have ever been stated to be proxies. It is also worth noting that Masky actively works against The Operator meaning he would usually not be considered a proxy. Masky is generally regarded as a mysterious antagonist; however, his actions in saving Jay and Jessica from being murdered by Alex in Entry #52 might suggest otherwise. If Entry #55 is to be believed, then Tim may have been stalked by the Operator for years, and everyone else got roped in due to involvement with him. If Entry #59 is to be believed, Tim has had no recollection of any of the events as Masky to the blackouts, nor any knowledge of the Operator until this entry. Entry #60.5 even hints Tim may have been stalked by the Operator since his childhood. In Entry #85, Alex infiltrates Tim's apartment and sprays lighter fuel all over the house while Tim watches in hiding. Alex challenges Tim to face him should he survive the burning of the house. Tim escapes the house with his car keys and his pill bottle as Alex sets the house alight. Tim declares that now that Alex has taken everything from him, he has no restraints and will go after Alex. In Entry #86, Tim confronts Alex at Benedict Hall and they start fighting, only to encounter the Operator, who interrupts by teleporting them to various locations before sending them back. Tim eventually gains the upper hand in the battle and fatally wounds Alex by stabbing him in the neck. Tim leaves Alex to die from his wounds offscreen and drops his camera as he collapses at the end of the video. Entry #87 explains that Tim is still alive and plans to leave the area. He uploads the words "Everything is fine" along with a 5 minute video. Personality Entry #59 gives the best display of Tim's personality. He appears to be very distressed and extremely upset over his condition, having huge blackouts and being unable to awaken for large periods of time with no recollection. Although he is a calm individual on the exterior, his true personality is that of a scared man who wants to be normal and escape the hell that chases him. When there are blackouts he comes into the form known as Masky, a separate entity from Tim which is why Tim has no memory of what happens, references show that he may have Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) while these characters seem relatively cold on the outside Tim is known to be secretly sensitive toward things, it is unknown whether Masky is the same but seeing as he wears a mask it is difficult to tell, though he may have similar feelings over his condition and everything he and Tim go through. Facts * Tim is schizophrenic. * Tim uploads the last video of the series. * Tim Sutton plays Tim Wright in the series. Tim Wright plays a character called Tim in Alex Kralie's short film. * Link to the series: 1 * The nickname Masky was originally fan-made, since the character was originally just addressed as "the masked man". The names "Hoodie" and 'Masky" were eventually accepted by THAC as canon. * He was created by THAC for the ARG Marble Hornets. * Contary to popular belief Masky is not a creepypasta character nor a proxy. Hoodie and Masky originated in the YouTube series Marble Hornets and not only aren't proxies but have never even come into contact with Slender Man. The main antagonist of Marble Hornets is The Operator, a similar character to Slender Man with several fundamental aspects altered. The Operator does not use proxies, and neither Masky nor Hoodie are ever seen trying to help it. The opposite is true, actually, as they are constantly trying to impede Alex, who is also trying to destroy The Operator, but through a different method than they are. * Additionally, Hoodie and Masky are the alternate personas of Brian Thomas and Tim Wright. By the end of Marble Hornets, Brian is dead, and Tim has cast off his personality shifts. Neither have had control of their shifts, do not show any ability to remember what has happened, and Tim specifically does everything both as Masky and as himself to stop the Operator the best he can. By the end of the series, Tim and Hoodie were enemies, and Hoodie was ultimately killed by Tim and then revealed to be Brian. However there is nothing wrong with portraying them as proxies and/or having them interact with Creepypasta characters in fanwork as long as you know the truth. Sources - The Slender Man Wiki